propagandafandomcom-20200216-history
Zalent Kentrel Mor
'Zalent "Zale" Kentrel Mor '''is one of the newer members to Team Waffle. He is the illegimate son of Celosia Mor Kentrel and Keegan Mor, but has now been accepted by the Kentrel Family. Zale is the Main Heir to the throne of the Kentrels, though he doesn't want to be. He is currently traveling through the Sicca Desert with Team Waffle. __TOC__ Appearance Zale has dark blue hair that he tries to keep messy and sharp, golden eyes. He has fair skin and is very tall. Zale is well-built, muscular but still slim, and rather attractive. which he does not hesitate to flaunt. Throughout the series, his style remains casual and trendy, consisting of plain shirts to button downs. He seems to prefer white and shades of blue. When traveling, he usually wears a comfortable jacket and jeans that tuck into large hiking boots. However, this does not prevent him from dressing up when the occasion calls for it. At formal events he dons a black suit, bowtie, crisp button-down, and black dress shoes. He also possesses a Kentrel cloak of red and gold, with a large lion embossed on the back, from the Meeting of the Heirs. In the Sicca Desert, Zale opts for special desert clothes to block against the wind and sand. Personality When first introduced, Zale is sociable, talkative, and extremely flirtatious. He enjoys teasing those around him and has a carefree aura. He can eloquent and charismatic when he needs to be, though most of the time he doesn't need to use his silver tongue. He shows little regard for the girls he's seduced, often considering them to be just his toys to waste time with. Zale is known as the "Devil Dater of Venmara", rightfully earned as he has dated or had flings with every single girl - except for Aquarius Ashdown - in the city. But in Caritas it is discovered that his playboy attitude is something more than just for enjoyment. It is his coping mechanism; it is the only thing he knows is himself, because he has nothing else. For most of the first book, Zale remains overly confident, flippant, and cocky. He knows what he wants and how to get it. Upon joining Team Waffle that behavior does not change much, but he is loyal to the team and will fight to protect his friends. Much of his laid-back attitude disappears with the arrival of Esmund Kentrel in Venmara. Having suppressed his memories as the illegitimate child of the Kentrels since he was a child, Zale is bombarded by a torrent of conflicted feelings. He is unable to face the truth of his existance and directs those emotions onto his already existing hatred of nobles, particularly Esmund. When his mother passes the main heir of the Kentrels to him, Zale's internal turmoil just increases. In the second book he begins to exhibit similar traits as Leith, such as a need for more power, which fills him with self-loathing. He grudgingly accepts the role of main heir, but only because he tries to prove to himself that he's doing the right thing and doing what others perceive he should do. Influenced by his past and heritage, Zale has extreme identity issues. He feels as though nothing he does is who he really is. Having those shallow relationships with girls is the only thing he thinks is himself, but he doesn't want to be that person anymore. In the third book this is further complicated by his discovery of a shared bloodline with Leith. He realizes that they are more similar than he thought and tries to prevent himself from becoming a second "Leith". While it seems as though he is firm on his beliefs against Leith, when offered the chance at joining him and becoming a god, he hesitates to answer. Zale wants what is best for his friends and loved ones and tries to do what they expect, but never feels comfortable with himself. However, Zale sometimes exhibits a genuine side, one that is caring, kind, sweet, selfless, and gentle. This rarely happens, but when it does, it's with Alvara. He truly cares about her and loves her more than others realize. It is with this affection of the one girl he's loved that he tries so hard to bring her back. Yet at the same time he tells himself that he does not deserve her, because he's guilty at himself for what happened with the countless girls before. Zale convinces himself that he is not a good person, and therefore, should not be with someone like Alvara. History Zale is the illegitimate son of Keegan Mor and Celosia Mor Kentrel, being the result of their affair. Celosia, already engaged to her cousin Alexander Kentrel, ran away from home to the small, mystical town of Orncent, where she fell in love with Keegan. For much of Zale's life, he hid from the Kentrels, who were angry at Celosia for bearing an unpure child, even though Keegan was also fire. His mother eventually returned to Elcalore to be married to Alexander, ashamed of what she had done. Keegan took care of Zale on his own, sending him to a high-end school where Zale was rudely greeted by Leith Resinine. He also learned to hate Esmund Kentrel, his half-brother. One fateful day, Keegan was killed for his crimes against the Five Pure Families, fathering an illegal son and breaking the pure code. He was crucified on the tree in front of the Mor's home, Zale only a child at the time. Believing it to be the Kentrels who killed his father and that his parents were both cowards, Zale left Orncent for Venmara, eventually learning the skills needed to live on his own. He found a reward poster for the capture of Aquarius Ashdown, and thinking it to be entertaining to his repetitive life, set off to find the Ashdown girl on the back of a roc named Tarcross. Synopsis Nesaica Forest and the Orb of Tides Arc TBE The Island of Love Arc TBE Perola City Arc TBE Beautiful Venmara Arc TBE Shards of the Orb Arc TBE Onwards to Amnicen Arc TBE Meeting of the Heirs Arc TBE Return to Thorn Arc TBE Siege of Elcalore Arc TBE Search for Shamri Arc TBE Elemental Magic and Abilities '''Water Element Magic: '''One of the most common elements among the five in Mageia, water has a very diverse range of magic. As a fluid, water can be shaped into many different shapes and designs, and utilized in a variety of ways. Zale uses water magic proficiently, though not the degree of masters. His primary weapon is through water, often combining it with its sub-branch, extreme heating. *'Water Manipulation: 'A common way to utilize water, elementalists can shape water in a variety of ways depending on the size of their creativity and control over water. Zale shows expert control over this area of magic and sometimes doesn't need to use his hands to direct his attacks. He also extends control of water to substances with similar properties as water or have water as a solvent. *'Water Connections: 'Zale is able to sneak his way into the exclusive Water Connections mind site. Use of this illegally causes great strain to one's body but Zale has perfected his use of the calling mechanism through frequent use. *'Water Solidity: 'Zale first exemplifies this techique when he's surfing in Venmara. Through a property similar, but not completely the same, as ice creation, Zale can harden the water underneath him or nearby to manifest as a substance that can be stepped on or thrown. '''Heating Water: '''Zale's fiery bloodline has allowed him to possess heating properties over his water as well as abilities extended in this field. *'Water Explosions: '''By super-heating water, Zale can quickly turn water into vapor, resulting in an explosion of scalding steam and liquid. Another version is to super-heat the water molecules then disturb the above-boiling point mass to create a water explosion. This skill is not fully developed. Equipment TBE Relationships TBE Quotes TBE Trivia *Zale can't hold down liquor. His personality changes drastically when he consumes just a little alcohol. The extent of this change is not yet known. * Major Battles *Team Waffle vs. Heather *Team Waffle vs. Talbot, Rentin, and Halwyn *Team Waffle vs. Thana and Aeron *Team Waffle vs. Thana and Aeron: Rematch *Zalent Kentrel Mor vs. Leith Resinine *The Kentrels & Team Waffle vs. The Persdels Category:Characters Category:Team Waffle Category:Heir Category:Water User Category:Kentrel Category:Mor